HylianHedgehog64
Introduction to A Rather New Lets Player out their Hello Everyone this is a hedgehog from Hyrule better known as HylianHedgehog man how i just came up with this and it stuck with me i will never freak-in know. Anyways If you want to shorten other than calling me HylianHedgehog just call me Michael or Mike its what alot of my freinds and family call me anyways. Now i am a fairly new lets player that just got accepted as the small partnership from youtube now i am not the full partner yet but i am working on getting up their so please do check me out anyways to get me out their i thought i would put a wiki about myself and get my name out their so here goes. The Man Behind the Hedgehog from Hyrule Now before you freak out or anything in real life no i am not a freak-in hedgehog lol. I am just your average day run of the mill twenty year old well this year going on twenty one on December 20th 2012 and No i do not believe in the end of the world bull crap i am Christan and the bible clearly states that no man will know upon the lords return their for i live life to the best of my ability. With that said i would like to get out a few things about myself what got me into lets playing and stuff like that. Insperations. Now as the pictures/Videos i put in my Wiki My big inspirations to get into lets playing where in the Runaway guys and Chuggaaconroy i hope one day to meet them but i am not holding my breath on that haha. Anyways another reasoning is one time while i was playing my game i made a comment that made my Friend laugh who had been into lets plays for a while and said i should get into it. Now I will be honest my current commentary on my first lets play is not the best as i was a little nervous. Now my Lets plays from here on out i will be a bit more confident and everything. So with that said i would like to thank the supporters i have had so far so expect me to be out on youtube for a while now. with that i will move on to what made me decide on Orcania of time as my first lets play. Reason Behind My First Lets Play. Now as I was saying My first Lets play was of the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of time. Now the reason i chose that is queit simple really it was the first video game i ever played as i was born in 1991 not the best year to be born some would say due to retirement rate going up and up. None the less i liked the year i was born and have no arguements against it what so ever. Now I put two pictures that i think will lead to the video of how i have done so far so you will see im still new. Now as for my next Lets play i have a few in mind but that will come as time goes bye. Lets Plays 1.)Legend Of Zelda Orcania Of time. Will Add more as They begin to develop Cathphrases Now at the moment as I am Just starting out i do not have Any catchphrases but as They become avalible i will edit this wiki part with them.